wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The night of Silver
(fan fic for Crazyneonwolf) (NOT FINISHED :D) (well, almost finished.) Silver awoke with a shock. Yet another bad dream. ''He thought. He shook himself off and left his make-shift leaf bed. It was very cold in the Ice kingdom, and all had to keep himself warm was leaves and twigs. His Nightwing side craved warmth, while his Icewing liked the cold. "You ok?" Kurogami asked him, walking up. Silver looked up. "Oh- uh... y-yeah!" He said, staring at him. The prince walked closer, lifting up his chin with his talon. "Nice to know." He said quietly. DestinyTurner trotted up, and grinned. She laughed and sat down. "Why hello!" She said smuggly. They both swiftly turned, seeing Destiny. "Hey, Destiny." Kurogami said, shuffling away slowly. Silvertounge, face red, looked around, trying to make himself look smaller. "Hey... Destiny.." DestinyTurner laughed again as Starbringer came in. "What's going on.." She asked sleepily, eyes barley open. "Kurogami and Silver wer-" She started, before Silver shoved his talon over her mouth. "Were talking!" He finished. "Yeah.... I don't believe that." Starbringer said. Destiny snickered at them and stuck out her tongue. "I'm going to go talk to Flashlight. See you later!" She left the room. "I'll leave you alone..." Starbringer told them, rubbing her eyes and walking away. Silver and the Prince were left in the room. It was very uncomfortable, until Silver waved at him and left. He took a deep breath when he made it to the hallway. ''I can't let him get close to me again. Prince Kurogami looked out the doorway. He watched Silver until he turned the corner. He cursed under his breath and went back into the room. . . . SilverTongue quickly went into some sort of library area. "Calm down.." He told himself. "Calm down about what?" Prince Flashlight asked. Silver jumped and looked down. "Oh... Flashlight.... I was just calming down about... uhm.. a book I was reading." He said in his best casual voice. "I've never seen anyone be so excited about a book. Are you feeling ok?" He asked. "Yes, obviously." Silver replied, turning his head. "Are you hiding from someone?" Flashlight asked. "What!?! N-no! No no no no no.... nope! not me, you can leave now." He said, pushing him out. So many annoyances. ''Silver thought. He walked to the stairs. Looking upwards, he took one step onto the ice, and slipped. . . . Kurogami was standing over him. Silver opened his eyes and saw him. "AHHHH!" Silver screamed, and bolted upwards. "Are you ok?" He asked. "Yes yes... yep! What...were you doing?" Silver asked. "You slipped, so I was looking at you... did you expect me to see you, unconscious and then just walk past you?" The prince said. Silver shook his head. "It just happened to be YOU that walked by me?" Silver said, rolling his eyes. Kurogami nodded. Silvetongue sighed and kept going up the stairs. "Woah woah woah! You might have a concussion!" Kurogami said, catching him by his tail and dragging him back down. He put a wing around him. '*internally screaming*''' "I think if I had a concussion i'd know." Silver said, rolling his eyes again. Get away from me! Silvertongue whipped his tail out of the Prince's grip and continued up the stairs. He reached a small scroll room for writing. "Looks like a fine hiding spot." He said, stepping inside. He shifted to the left side of the door and sat down, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths. DestinyTurner walked in, not noticing him. She sat down at the desk with her back to him and picked up a quill. She started writing on a scroll. Silver had a blank expression and walked silently behind her. She was.... writing??? "What chapter are you on?" He asked, making her jump. She rolled the scroll up and threw it across the room. "Hey Silver." Destiny said. Silver rolled his eyes and went towards the scroll. DestinyTurner shot past him and grabbed the Scroll. Then, she flew out of the room. Silvertongue laughed. . . . Later that night, Silver was sitting on his bed, reading a scroll. Kurogami walked in. "Listen, I don't want you in here right now." Silver said, looking up. The prince came closer. "Go away! I can't deal with this right now." Silver said, backing away. Kurogami walked even closer. He was right in front of his face, now. "What are you doi-" Silver started. Kurogami stepped foward and kissed him (ahhhhh). Silver just sat there, suprised. Kurogami stepped back. He smiled at Silver and left the room quickly. "B-w.. hskjeb." He mumbled. Shocked, he stumbled out of the room. The prince was no where to be seen. "Hblblbl." He mumbled, not able to make words still. Kurogami walked through the halls, wanting to turn back so badly he almost did. He stopped walking and rubbed his eyes. "Kurogami?" A voice said. He turned swiftly. It was Silver. He looked angry, and he walked toward him, flexing his claws. "It won't help to hurt me." The prince said, standing. Silver kept walking, until, he sat in front of him. "Why." Silver said shortly. "I needed it? I don't know! I couldn't look at you without thinking of... you know.." Kurogami explained. He looked down at his talons and a tear dropped from his face. Silver stepped towards him, wiping the tear away. "I don't like it when you cry." Silver said. Kurogami looked up at him from his hunched-over position. Silvertongue held his head up, straightening his back. Silver leaned foward, kissing him, just like he had in his room. The prince had the same reaction Silver did, too. He blushed and shut his eyes tightly. When Silver moved back, Kurogami felt like a part of him was being taken. "Don't expect me to do that again. You felt sad, so I tried to fix it.." Silver said, his face turning bright red. The prince stared at him. Silver... you don't understand feelings well, do you? I'm not sad.. i'm heartbroken. '' He let out a sigh. "I won't expect it EVER again, Silver." He said. "Not ev-... nevermind. See you..?" Silver said uncomfortably. He finally shifted his feet and walked away. . . . Starbringer stalked alot of people. Mostly people who made her angry. It was fun, too. Today she had another stalking job. She'd had a suspicion that Kurogami and Silver were warming up to eachother, very, very slowly. Soon enough she'd catch them and her whole year of following them around, getting hurt, and falling would pay off! Silver walked by. She siezed the chance to get info! "Hey, Silver... what were you doing?" She asked slyly. "Me and Kurogami kissed." He said casually, and continued walking. "Wat." She said flatly. All of her work was for nothing! All she had to do was ASK! Starbringer took a deep breath and smiled angrily. "Dammit!" She said loudly, trying not to attract Silver's attention. She spread her wings and flew along the wall until she reached a door. She hovered on the deck for a while until she took off, her large wings cutting through the thick clouds. . . . Kurogami sat where Silver had kissed him. He kept running the moment through his head over and over. Destiny ran by him, tripping over his tail and landing on her face. "Watch it!" She yelped, getting up. "Hmm?" The prince asked. "I SAID WATCH IT!!!" She said loudly. "Do you know where Silver is?" He asked. "No, Kurogami, I don't have a Silver-tracking device if that's what you want. Last time I saw him was in the writing section of the library." She said, checking to see if her scroll was OK. "Well, he just walked by and I don't know where he is now. Can you go find him?" He asked Destiny. "Do you have legs?" Destinyturner asked shortly. "Duh." He answered. "Are you paralyzed?" She asked him. "No, or I wouldn't be standing here." He said. "Then you can walk, correct?" She asked, folding the scroll back up and tying with the red ribbon she had. He nodded. "Then you can find him yourself." She said, smiling. Then, she opened her wings and took off down the hall again. "Thanks for the help!" He yelled after her. He decided to look for Silver himself.. or maybe anyone. . . . Prince Flasglight saw a small blur whip by him. "Destiny. Stop." He said, catching her tail. She flung backwards and hit the wall. "Hey Flashlight, I'm really busy right now, no time to talk. "Kurogami walked by and told me you were being mean." He said, ignoring her greeting. "What?!? How'd he get here faster then me?" She yelped. "He didn't. I assumed, and, like always, I was correct." The prince said. "Not this again..." Destiny groaned, placing her talons over her face. "What did you just say?!" Flashlight asked angrily. "Nothing!" She said quickly. "You need to learn a few things! Get that IQ up!" He said, dragging her by her tail. "Yeah, well your IQ is so low you have to dig for it to find it!" She shot at him. Destinyturner took her chance and flew the opposite direction. Away from everyone, Destiny took this moment to write. She untied the red ribbon around her scroll and placed it next to her. She sat down and took the quill from the middle of her writing. She started to finish the paper. One of her greatest works was about to be done. "There you are!" Starbringer said. Destinyturner swiftly turned in her direction. "Hey, Star..." she said, rolling up her book ever so slowly. Starbringer eyed the parchment. "What you got?" Starbringer asked, eyes glued to the paper. Destiny sighed and flew out the door where Starbringer had come in. . . . Silver was officially freaking out. ''Don't panic........ don't panic.... it was just a kiss.. THAT HAPPENED TWO TIMES! ''His mind shot at him. He gripped his head and sighed. "Ok. Just calm down and continue life." He told himself, "Maybe a short fly will do me good." Silvertongue flew out an open window, stretching his wings and feeling the warm, comfy sun on his back. Kurogami appeared next to him. "AHHH!!" Silver screamed, his wings faltering. When he looked back to where he was, the Prince was gone. ''Just a hallucination... nothing to worry about. Silver landed on a long path made if grey and white stones. He took a deep breath and started the walk. . . . Prince flashlight sighed and looked up at the sky through a window. It was night time. "IT'S NIGHT TIME! GO TO SLEEP!" He shouted through the halls, and Starbringer peeked her head around the corner to look at him. "I'm going." She complained, furrowing her brow. "ME TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooo............" Destiny yelled as she shot by them. Starbringer looked down the hall with wide-eyes until she heard a faint crash and flinched. Starbringer turned back to flashlight. "I outta help Destiny..." She said, shifting that direction. The prince nodded and Kurogami excitedly trotted past them. "What's got him so happy?" Star asked. Flashlight shrugged and walked past her towards his room. Kurogami went straight into Silver's room and went under the bed. (LOL CREEP) A few minutes later, Silver walked in and got onto the bed he was hiding under. After about an hour, the Prince slid out from under Silver's bed and looked at him sleeping. He seems.... peaceful. He thought. But I need him. Kurogami got onto the bed and sat next to him, still staring at him. Silver turned over with his eyes closed, "Who's that..?" "Doesn't matter.." He told Silver, and leaned closer, until he was kissing him. God dammit... ''Silver thought. After a minute, he lifted his head and thought about what he did. He hid under Silver's bed, waited for him to go to sleep and kisses him. Yep, he's smooth. Silver closed his eyes and turned over. "Go to sleep." The prince stared at him and laid down next to him, though facing away. ''Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh What is happening? (sigh) The next morning, Kurogami woke up and squinted his eyes. Desiny.. DESTINY! "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!" He exclaimed, looking at her. "I should ask you the same thing." She said, grinning. The prince blushed and got up. Then he marched out of the room without a glance back. Destiny poked Silver. "Get up." She said. Silver moaned and opened his eyes. He turned over and felt hurt. Kurogami was gone. "He just left, like at this moment." Destiny said, seeming to read his mind. Silver smiled, and quickly coughed to hide it, "We should..get going." Destiny nodded, still smiling. They walked past Starbringer, who had DestinyTurner's scroll and was reading it. "Destiny, fix your spelling, wow!" She grabbed the scroll and ripped it up, and then threwbut into Star's face. "Thanks." Destiny turned on her heel and Silver followed. Star rolled her eyes and muttered, "Dramatic much?" Silver trotted along with Destiny until they reached a large door. Star and Flashlight were suddenly behind him, pulling him backwards. "What's going on?!?" "We were hired to kidnap you!" Destiny said, tying him up. ( ='] ) "W-Why?!! Are you working with some corrupted queen? YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" He yelled before they put tape on his mouth. They carried him to a dimly lit room, only one red candle in the middle of a table. A cloaked dragon was sitting at it. He wriggled around, becoming nervous, and they set him down. Star took of the tape and untied him. "MOVE AND GET shocked.." She said, showing him a bowl of baby electric eels. The dragon in the hood signaled them out, and Prince flashlight locked the door behind him, with one last glance at Silver. "Sit," The dragon said, motioning towards a chair. Silver sat down, looking around the room. There was something oddly familiar about this mysterious dragon's voice. The cloak slid off REVEALING Kurogami. "Welcome." He said, looking at Silver mistily. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?" Silver asked loudly. "What ever do you mean?" He asked, making his voice sound smooth. "Quit doing sexy voice for a second. Why would you kidnap me?" Silver asked. He cleared his throat and spoke in his regular voice, "Because... Uhm... I wanted you to come for dinner." "You could have just asked me."Silvertounge responded, sighing. Kurogami looked at him, surprised. "Really?" "Yes," Silver said. "Also, wouldn't it be breakfast time right now?" Kurogami coughed loudly and Destiny came in. He whispered something in her ear and she left, locking the door again. "I knew that.." The prince said. "I just wanted to be funny for you?" "Cute," Silver said, knowing it was fake. "But I know you thought it was night time. Even though you just woke up? How did you even plan this? When did you plan this?" "I... Planned it days ago. How I did it does not matter. I made sure Destiny didn't care about her scroll and then made her rip it up on Star for reading it... I hope she didn't care, ANYWAYS! I thought it through and it SHOULD have worked, until your smartness cheesed it.. I should have known... You're always finding different ways of doing things.." Kurogami smirked at the end, and Silver blushed hard. "Well, I think I should... be going?" He said, rubbing his face in embarrassment. "I think not. You haven't eaten." Kurogami said, lighting a candle with his fire. Silver nodded, remembering. (Got my schedule! <3 1st update : 12/30/17 2nd update: 12/31/17 (Hopefully!) 3rd update: 1/1-8/17 4th update: (school time starts ;-;) MAYBE every other morning. Depends.) A few minutes later, Destiny came in with a large, lidded platter. She set it on the table and lifted the lid, revealing a very nummy looking breakfast display. "This looks all well and good, but how do I know you haven't put sleeping drugs in here?" Silver asked. "Why would I need you asleep? Do you have something in mind?" Kurogami asked. "U-Uh... N-No! I w-was juuuuuuuust wond-dering...." Silver said, stuttering a lot. "Alright, then." Kurogami said mistily. He took a waffle and set it in front of himself. Silver took one too and took a small nibble. "I told you," Kurogami said, rolling his eyes. "I didn't put a sleeping poison in the freaking meat waffles." "Alright, alright!" Silver complained, shoving the rest in his mouth. He wiped his mouth and rubbed his eyes, and when Silver opened them, the prince had a strange look on his face... Kind of a.. Smug-Happy-Lustful? Silver started to not be able to tell it was his face at all. "W..whats that. going on?" Silver mumbled. (DONT WORRY HE'S NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING) His face fell flat on the table and everything went black. Kurogami sighed and walked over to him. He picked him up over his shoulder and knocked on the door. Flashlight swung it open and eyed them suspiciously. "I see your plan worked, master.." "Please, please, please, PLEASE, never call me master again. Just.. no." Kurogami said, not stopping to look at him in disgust. He walked to Silver's room and set him on his bed. He pulled some straw over him and kissed his forehead. "Good night, my love." (awww :3) The prince regretfully left the room and went to his own. He lay in bed, thinking. Oh, what a lovely dragon... day! I meant day! DAY! Why am I in bed? Oh, right... It's like 1 AM. I wondered why they had gotten Silver up so early.. I was still practicing my diolauge. Useless plebes. At least they tried. It's very cold, surprisingly. Am I hot? I bet I am. I bet i'm SMOKING to Sil- Everyone who sees me. Yep, that's me. Hawt. Hot? How did I spell that wrong in my thoughts.. OHHHH what a good day it was.. it was a good day. I think I shall prepare for the day now, I don't need anymore slee-'' And at that, Kurogami fell asleep. '' The next morning, Star walled towards Destiny's room. "Wake up." Then was Flashlight, "Wakey wakey!" She gave a soft knock on Kurogami's door and sang, "Wake up, sleepy!" Lastly was Silver. She pranced over, humming. Something zipped past her and she froze. "What the f-" The prince knocked three times on his door and smiled. "Loser." Star said to him. "You know, I'm really trying to see things from your perspective, but I just can't get my head that far up my a**." Kurogami shot back. "Well! At least I'm not a stalker." Star said. "You are too. I know you were watching me AND Silver. I'm not stalking, I lo-like Silver." The prince said. Starbringer rolled her eyes and walked off, her bad mood starting again. Destiny perked up when she walked by and then followed her. The door opened and Silvertongue looked out. He saw Kurogami and hugged him with his arms around his neck. The Prince smiled deeply and wrapped his wings around him. He's never hugged me like this before... '' Flashlight coughed. "I'm... still here?" Kurogami looked at him and bared his teeth, his eyes flaming. "Oh my gosh his eyes are on fire I'm leaving now bye have a nice life I'll just be gone yeah bye now!" Flashlight said, and ran down the hall to his left. Kurogami smiled warmly and hugged Silver tighter. The platinum and black dragon sighed in happiness. "Thanks for... that hug. It was nice." The prince said after they pulled away from each other. "It was nothing.." Silver said. He had a weird feeling in his stomach. for some reason, but he didn't know why he had it. It definitely was a worry feeling. Maybe he should eat something. Yes, no... no no no.. He already ate, right? Did he go to sleep again? "What day is it? What day did we have breakfast?" Silver suddenly asked. "Yesterday," Kurogami said. "Wait, when did I fall asleep?" Silver asked worriedly. Kurogami chuckled at this question. He smiled for a second, and then realized he really didn't remember. "I drugged you." "WHAT!?!?" Silver asked, his face turning red and pink. "Don't worry.. I only set you in the bed." He grinned after saying it. "Did you see.... my scrolls?" Silver asked quietly. "No, What's on them?" The prince asked curiously. "N-Nothing of your concern." He said quickly, and shut the door behind him. What Silver didn't realize is that the door was in his way and it bumped him forward to the already-very-close Kurogami. His face stayed red as he was right. in. front. of. him. Their noses basically touched and Silver didn't move a muscle. Neither did the Prince, until finally he moved forward and smiled, nuzzling him on the cheek. "You're so nervous all the time. Relax." He said casually, smiling. Silver sighed and smiled back. (Victuri... lol who am I) Kurogami took one of his talons and pulled him away from the door. They walked through the Icy halls until they reached Destiny's room. "Let's prank her... and we can celebrate after," Kurogami said. "I've never successfully pranked her. I wish to succeed!" "Ok, ok..." Silver said, looking at DestinyTurner's closed room door. He thought for a moment before finally running to get a bucket of water. He explained a plan to Kurogami and Slightly, so very slightly cracked the door open. He got the Prince to set the bucket on top of the door quietly. "Destiny, I want to give you a new scroll to write on. C'mere." Silver said softly, placing his head through the crack in her door. Destiny smiled and trotted towards him. He stepped back and smiled. Kurogami was next to him, grinning. Destiny pushed open the door and the water fell on her, drenching her. Silver was first to laugh, and the Prince was quick to grab his talon and run. They ran and ran, laughing all the way until they reached an outside pavilion. It wasn't too chilly, there was a thin blanket of snow everywhere but inside it. They stepped inside, safe from Destiny. "Wow, I actually did it... And to think you were the one who helped me succeed." Kurogami said, taking his talons and stepping closer. Silver blushed and smiled warmly. He stepped closer and leaned his head on Silver's shoulder. "I love you," Silver pulled away from him and smiled. Then he leaned back into him and whispered it back. (S-S-S-sighhhh It's single awareness day) After a while, The prince walked inside and was met by the Queen of the icewings. "You. Come with me." She said, pointing to him. Her guards grabbed him but Silver hissed at them, baring his teeth. The two guards posed their spears, dropping Kurogami. "No!" He said, pulling at one of them. The guard pushed him off and looked at the queen. "Don't worry, he's only going to be executed.. now that I say it out loud, it does sound a little crazy. Oh well!" The queen said to Silver. A fresh wave of panic struck Silvertongue and he looked at Kurogami. He arched his back and crouched his back legs. Then he lept upwards, towards the queen, getting ready to bite her. The first guard pushed his spear into Silver's side, barley missing his stomach. He flung the spear, sliding Silver back to his original spot. The guard, named Blizzard, picked up his spear as Silver got up. "Run!" Kurogami yelled to him, but he didn't move. Blood covered his side and he got back into stance. He clawed Blizzard's face as the second guard came up with her spear. They fended him off, and the queen ordered her guards to get the prince. Silver fell down, but kept his eyes open to see them fly off with Kurogami. *** "Quickly! He's DYING!" Silver heard. Everything was blurry... Destiny? No, all three of them. But not Kurogami.. where was he, again? "He's not dying, mouse-brain." Star said, rolling her eyes. "T-The queen! She's going.. she's going to execute...?" Silver mumbled, feeling a sharp pain in his side. He moaned and looked down. Destiny tried to push his head back up but he was too strong. There was a large gash in his side that made him sick feeling. He set his head back down and sighed. "Ok, time to get up.." he said, pushing forwards. Immediately he knew he shouldn't have. Blue and red seeped faster out of the wound and he collapsed backwards again. *** Kurogami couldn't get the image out of his head. Silver, getting stabbed. "He's gonna be OK, right?" He asked the queen. "You must be wondering why I'm executing you," she said, completely ignoring his question. "Is Silver wounded badly?" Kurogami asked her. "I'll tell you. We have a new prince, so we don't need you," The queen told him, walking towards two large doors. "Silver would have liked this window. Someone carved wolves in it." He said, pointing to a window. "WOULD YOU SHUT UP ABOUT SILVER!" She yelled, turning to face him. "You're about to DIE and that... that plebeian dragon is all you can think about?" "He's not a commoner! He's special. He's mine, and even if I do die, he'll get revenge on you, starting with all of your kids," Kurogami hissed. "Don't talk to me like that, I'm your queen!" She boomed. He growled at her and she swiped her claw across his face. Kurogami ducked just in time, but that only made her angrier. "Death sentence moved up to '''tomorrow.'" She yelled at the guard who was carrying him. *** Silver woke up, again, and rubbed his eyes. His side was bleeding still, but Destiny, Flashlight, and Star were asleep. He rolled off, the pain striking him hard, and left the room. Ok, where would the execution room be... Where... Oh, I know! And with that, he limped towards the two large doors. Soon after he arrived, he pushed through them and saw a dim-lighted hallway with cells in it. He stumbled to the arch and looked inside. Why are there so many dragons here? He walked through with all colored eyes staring at him until he reached the last cell there was. Silver peered through the metal bars, and saw Kurogami. "It's you!" Silver yell-whispered. The prince looked around and ran to Silver, reaching through the bars and hugging him tightly. "I'm glad I get to see you for a last time." Silver looked him and shook his head, "This isn't the last time. I'm getting you out." Kurogami looked at him and whimpered. "Do you have fire?" He sighed and used his frost breath on the metal bars, making them fragile. Then he stepped back and motioned the Prince to step back too. He swung his tail and hit the bars. Unfortunately, they made a loud clank when they hit the ground. He flinched to the loud noise. Kurogami stepped out slowly, looking at Silver. Then he smiled and stepped forward, hugging him again. "I can't thank you enough," He said, sighing. "But right now we have to get out of here." Silver nodded in agreement, but then fell down in pain. He clenched his teeth, trying not to scream. The bandages were soaked with a blue and red mix. The prince gasped and picked him up on his back. Then he ran as fast as he could back to where Star, Flashlight, and Destiny were. *** Silvertongue woke up, and his side was still throbbing with pain. He sat up, and saw Kurogami asleep next to him. Silver poked him. "What?" He asked, moving a bit. "Why are we in a cave?" Silver asked, seeing his friends there too. Kurogami also sat up and Silver rested his head on his shoulder. "We're still in the ice kingdom. But we just moved out of the palace." Silver's breath was frosty and you could see it as he breathed. "It's cold." Kurogami looked down at him and wrapped his wings around him, sighing. Silver closed his eyes tight, erasing his mind of worry for a minute. Destinyturner woke up and shook the snow off her scales. She glanced at them but then looked out of the cave, not smiling at all. Everyone's mood was dreary. Flashlight was last to wake up, and then Star went to hunt, and shortly came back empty handed. Everyone was hungry and cold and tired. But they couldn't leave. (BECAUSE OF CRAZY WOLF UGHHHH no jk I'm going to move them and then move them back lol) *** One week later. Everyone was asleep except Silver and Kurogami. They sat close next to eachother, huddling for warmth. The actual palace was much warmer than outside of it. Silver buried his face into the prince, closing his eyes. Kurogami lifted his head and smiled. He checked that the others were fast asleep. "Love ya," He whispered. Silver rolled his eyes. "Right back at ya." They curled up next to eachother, very hungry (STAR SUCKS AT HUNTING CMON MAN), but slept anyways. Silver woke up in the middle of the night, shivering. He walked outside and looked at the stars. They were superbly visible against the dark blue sky. He walked back inside, and laid down, but didn't shut his eyes for the rest of the night. *** "The Rainforest!" Destiny screamed. "No, you dingbat. We are NOT going to the rainforest, just like we aren't going to kill the queen, and we aren't going to pose as doctors to get money," Star said, rubbing her temples. "Awwww...." Destinyturner sighed. "Where ELSE is it warm?" Everyone of them groaned and pointed to the sand kingdom. "Oh, yeah," Destiny said. "I knew that. Just checking that you guys... knew.." (lol rip Destiny's confidence) "Let's get moving, then." Star yawned, opening her wings. She bolted upwards, catching a wind draft and floating easily in the air. Kurogami and Silver followed, and Destiny and Flashlight were farthest back. Destiny seemed to be thinking, as she looking forward and not speaking (for once). (I FINALLY HAVE THE TIME TO TYPE SOME STUFF DANG) "Er, something wrong?" Flashlight asked. She didn't answer so he poked her with his wing and she looked up. "I'm fine!" She said cheerfully. Destiny flapped her wings harder, her face turning red as she held her breath to (somehow) become faster. Star did a flip in the air and smiled. "The breeze is nice." Silver nodded. He closed his eyes for a brief second, and then opened them to look down. The large icicles sticking out of the ground seemed to be getting smaller. Small grains of sand were lined between the smallest crevasses and crack of the ice. Silvertongue sighed. "ALRIGHT!" She said, pointing her finger upwards. "I have a plan! Here's what we'll do: FIRST, we have to RAID THE SAND KINGDOM! Then, we'll take OVER the sand kingdom, and NEXT, we'll DESTROY the sand kin-" "SHUT UP!" Star growled. "No one wants to listen to your dumb plans!" Destiny looked down, her claws drooping. Flashlight growled back at Star, who was obviously angry over the loss of food and sleep they had. She rolled her eyes and flew faster, as the ice that was once there was now sand dunes and cacti. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)